


Logistics

by Soul Sistah Slash (Batagur)



Series: Turnabout [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, story tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Soul%20Sistah%20Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Carson are making time for what's important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logistics

**Author's Note:**

> addendum to Turnabout. Many thanks to my beta AmazonX

"Can I see ye tonight?"

"Not good. I have a Mensa chapter meeting. How about tomorrow?"

"Nay, Love. We've scheduled the procedure on that young Marine who has an embolism."

It was often like this, a constant comparison of schedules. If it weren't for work, Rodney would never get to see much of Carson. Because they decided to keep their affair private, they thought it best not to disrupt their usual activities; thus, Rodney had his Mensa monthly chapter meetings and Carson had… Rodney wasn't sure what Carson had. It seemed as if Carson just had no time at all.

What little time Carson had made in that first few weeks, he had used to help Rodney rediscover his sexuality. There had always been little yearnings in Rodney that he had learned to silence long ago. These had been a part of the fantasies of his youth on the fancier or more perilous variations. He had counted them as anomalies brought on by the stress of puberty and social anxieties. He had dismissed them as not real, even despite the intensity of their ability to arouse his pubescent form.

That first night, the night a man's kiss had given him an aching erection, seemed like a distant dream. However, that whole nine weeks prior seemed like another life or like a movie about someone else's life that he had watched late at night. But Carson was real, and he was still here, before him, holding one of Rodney's hands tenderly in his own.

"Lord willin', we can have the weekend." Carson smiled.

"The Daedalus will be coming back," Rodney said with quiet disappointment. He knew that Carson knew what that would mean. Rodney would be swept up in meetings and consultations for days on end.

Oh, that first night! Rodney wanted it back. That first kiss, feeling cherished by the sheer intensity of contact, had been rapture. It had been everything. He had kissed women before and never felt that crazy, sublime desire. It had never been like that. Never.

When Cadman had kissed Carson in his body, all he had felt was humiliation, but now he remembered how Carson, who had reacted as anyone would, by stiffening in shock, had slowly relaxed into the kiss just a little bit before it had ended. It occurred to Rodney that he had relaxed as much for him, Rodney, as he had in response to Lt. Cadman.

"Can I even slip into yer bed this evenin', Love? If ye're sleepin' I promise not ta wake ye."

"I don't know how long the meeting will run. They love their debates…." Rodney said with a chuckle, but then stopped, looking into his lover's eyes. His lover. Carson was his lover, and Carson deserved better. "How about I come to your bed?"

Carson smiled. "And ye may feel free ta give me a good shake."

Rodney smiled back as he imagined how a sleepy Carson would respond. Oh, he would be a little grumpy at first, but once the prospect of sex was settled into his mind, he would lighten up considerably.

Sex. The thought of it made Rodney tremble and sweat. He hadn't known. How could he have known that sex with a man could be so incredible? After that first kiss, after Carson asked him the invariable question: "Are ye all right?" After Rodney had answered breathlessly, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, now shut up and kiss me again!" After the fumbling to the bed, where Carson had hurriedly undressed him, unwrapping him like a birthday present, Carson had shown Rodney new erogenous zones on the male body that he hadn't been aware of, much like he done had to Rodney when he had been a woman.

Who knew? Certainly Rodney could not have guessed what kind of passionate lover Carson would be. He had been tender and loving when Rodney had been in a woman's body, but he had become feral and relentless while Rodney was a back to being a man.

Devoured in kisses and overwhelmed with lust, Rodney had only been able to lay there and take it. He had been a virgin yet again, but Carson had not seemed to mind. Carson knew what to do. He knew how to touch Rodney. He knew how to make Rodney sweat and cry out loud for more. Carson had skills that Rodney would never have even dreamed of existing.

It had been the first time Rodney had experienced fellatio. No woman that he had ever persuaded to have sex with him had ever shown an interest to perform such an act, but Carson had went down on him with such enthusiasm that Rodney had been lost much like he had been as a woman experiencing Carson's skill in cunnilingus. He had nearly come as soon as Carson's mouth had enveloped him in sweet moist heat.

Rodney smiled as he remembered.

"There, Love," Carson said softly. "It's a plan. I've gotta get back to my work."

"Yeah," Rodney sighed. "Me too."

Tonight he would go to Carson's quarters. He didn't have to knock. Carson had re-keyed it to let Rodney in.  
~*~

It was 0130 hours when Rodney made his way to the quarters that was scant twenty paces from his own. He let himself in. Having seen Carson work himself senseless in the past, Rodney was not surprised to find him not in his bed but slumped over the small work station computer he had set up. The screen had gone on stand-by, but Rodney could tell that Carson had been transcribing notes on cases.

Rodney, who in the past had been one of the last to leave the monthly Mensa meetings, enjoying the time to bump-heads with others of comparable intelligence, had since become one of the few who were the first to leave. Many had noticed this change too, but when these people asked Rodney, his standard response was "None of your business." That usually left the person asking affronted but silent.

Who cared about debating if metaphysic was real or if philosophical concerns in science warranted serious review when there was a warm, gentle lover waiting for him, ready and ever willing to share the passion and pleasure of what life was truly about. This was what life was truly about, wasn't it? His sister had been right after all.

Rodney squatted next to Carson's chair and brushed a hand over his stubbled cheek. "Carson?"

Carson responded to the touch, stirring with a long yawn. His eyes blinked open, and he looked at Rodney.

"I fell asleep," he muttered.

"I see." Rodney smiled. "I think you would be a heck of a lot more comfortable in bed."

"Only if ye'er comin'"

Rodney chuckled softly. "I think that's why I'm here." He rose offering Carson a helping hand, which he accepted.

They would at least have tonight. With life in the Pegasus Galaxy being what is was, who knew what tomorrow would bring? But tonight and the infrequent number of nights that came before could never be enough for Rodney.

End


End file.
